Made for a Demon
by Jo-MarieSnape
Summary: In this Fanfic, Jesse the Antichrist is a girl not a little boy. Crowley is going to hopefully be is usual snarky self with a twist. Lucifer isn't dead yet, and Jesse has a secret that she reveals only at the last second, wonder how Crowley will take this, run or stand tall? This is only to Season Seven I haven't seen Eight yet so this wont have anything to do with that.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Crowley

**DISCLAIMER** I own nothing Supernatural but I love the series and I have a thing for Crowley so here we are. Have fun!

Crowley popped himself into Bobby's place, he needed to talk to the boys about what their plans were for Lucifer now that he was out trying to destroy the world and such. Walking into the what he could only assume was their 'study' area he made Dean jump out of his skin when he walked up behind him and whispered in his ear. "Hello darling." Crowley just laughed as Dean jumped out of the way and stared at him. "Sorry for the interruption but I was just curious as to whoooo..." he had to stop when he saw a girl standing next to Bobby just watching him, he had never met her before and he wondered why the hell she was here for one reason but the other thing that puzzled him was he could see she wasn't human and wondered if he had interupted some messed up kind of hunt the three of them were working on.

"You must be Crowley then?" the girl spoke still looking down, after realizing he was just going to stare at her all day.

"And who might you be love?" he asked trying to pull himself together again.

Bobby stopped her, "Her name is Jesse, she is my daughter."

"Why Bobby I didn't realize you were even able to have childeren, where has she been we could have used her, I only assume she is another hunter." he answered but knew something was going on that they weren't telling him and he didn't appreciate it at all.

"I've been on a trip for awhile now, exploring the world and all that, Dad's just happy to have me back now. Sorry I couldn't help a big bad demon like yourself would've been fun tho I bet you think your tough but I just don't see it." she smiled at him just testing him and he knew it.

"See now darling I wasn't asking you, why dont you run off and play while the big boys talk now."

"How 'bout I stay and kick your ass while I'm at it." she had now moved to stand just in front of him.

"Now see I just don't see it, your just a girl and if you haven't been hunting while on your 'trip' then I seriously doubt you could even touch me. And I was here to make an adjustment to your Dad's deal so he could have his legs back but now I don't think I'm in the mood to." Crowley gave her his best grin and watched her he had her blood boiling and it was just so easy. That's when he saw something flash in her eyes but it happened to quickly he missed exactly what it was and it didn't help that she turned away from him the moment it started.

"Shit." she muttered. "Dad...I...I gotta go to my room I'll be there if you need me." then without turning looking at him he watched as she took off running through the doorway upstairs.

"Really boy's who is she now?" Crowley asked as Bobby, Sam, and Dean watched Jesse take off.

"She really is his daughter Crowley." Sam said without actually looking at him, and he knew they weren't going to actually tell him what was going on with that girl upstairs.

"Whatever you say for now because we have more important matters, which brings me to my original question. What is your plan on dealing with Lucifer?"

"Well now that we know the gun doesn't work we might only have one option left." Sam said looking over at Dean before Crowley. "But Dean is a little...well he won't even think about the fact that its a good idea."

"Fine Sam, it's a good idea but I won't let you do it! I am not letting you jump in the cage with him, and even if I agreed we wouldn't know for sure if you'll be able to hold control long enough to jump!"

"Well Dean if you have a better idea than this I would love to hear it but you don't, no one does."

"We just have to keep looking Sam we will find something we always do."

"But what if we don't Dean what if we wait to long and then its to late and we've already lost?"

"Then at least I have my brother." Sam didn't know what to say after that, he knew Dean would to anything to keep him on earth but he honestly didn't think that Dean would really pick him over the world.

"Well now that this touching moment is over, I think that Sam should do it. If it means we win, and if he can really take control back from Lucifer then I say go for it."

"Dad..." he heard Jesse's voice from the doorway again and turned towards her.

"Big boy talk girly..." before he could even finish his sentence he moved further into the room watching Bobby who wouldn't even look at her.

"No." was all Bobby could say.

"I can help. You know I can, and it means we don't have to lose Sam common let me help! I've been getting better I can control it all now..." he cut her off.

"I said no Jesse and Crowley is still here what are you thinking!"

"I'm thinking I'm tired of hiding myself!"

"Jesse..." Dean tried but she wouldn't listen.

"No Dean you know I'm right and if you don't want Sam in the cage with Lucifer then just listen! Dad I can and you know I can and all I need is the chance and only you can give that to me please!"

"What if I lose you Jesse, you really are the daughter I always wanted."

"Will somebody please explain to me what's going on now!" Crowley spoke up, Jesse just looked to Bobby who nodded to her as if saying 'fine'. Walking up to Crowley, Jesse looked happy she had won, but Crowley was so confused he knew he wasn't going to like what he heard next. Stopping in front of him Jesse just looked into his eyes, They flashed in front of him and he stopped breathing, they looked the crossroad demon eyes but not red they were powerful almost neon green.

"Who..." he stopped himself, "What are you?"

"Ever heard of a half human half demon child being born and lost?" she watched him carefully as if she could see the wheels turning in his head, keeping her eyes green Crowley had to blink a few times to compose himself, there was something about the girl in front of him that made him uncomfortable but only because he found her not just attractive but all around beautiful with her long black hair she had a few purple streaks in it, thin but curvey figure (a little meat on the bones was never a bad thing) that was only a foot or two shorter than him, he shook his head before his thoughts could carry on further, then it started to process what she said and he nearly lost his mind.

"It can't be, YOU cant be we've hunted for the Antichrist for years and never found even a trace it even exisited."

"And yet here I am. Want me to remove you from the body without blinking and prove it?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Fine how about...this." she paused for a moment and looked up at the ceiling, a devils trap and just finnished branding itself into the ceiling.

"How did you..."

"Antichrist darling, you'll get used to it." she looked up again and it was gone no trace was left.

Crowley stood there, with his mouth hanging open a little, it was safe to say he was shocked that this girl in front of him was one, the antichrist, two she had him speechless which never happened, and three, he was very attracted to her not just in the human sense but he felt like he was being pulled closer to her by some force and he couldn't explain it and he wasn't even sure he liked it he couldn't have any attachments it was dangerous and against all his rules. Jesse pushed his chin up with her index finger. "Trying to catch flies Crowely?"

Dean, Sam, and Bobby just stood and stared at the Antichrist and King of the Crossroads and were waiting for a full out war to start, but all they did was watch each other waiting for the the other to make the first move which never happened so Sam decided to speak up.

"Okay sooo ummm back to the problem at hand, you know Lucifer the Devil? Anyone?"

Jesse looked away from Crowley and back to the rest of the room, there was something about that demon that made her want to be around him more and she knew that as soon as the Lucifer conversation was over he would be gone and she didn't know if she liked that idea or hated it. So on impulse she did the only thing she knew she could do, to keep him around. Turning around to him quickly she touched his forehead with two fingers and watched as his eyes changed just as her's did to their true eyes they glowed quickly for just a moment then it was over and everyone thought she killed him. Even Crowley was looking at her funny like the 'what the hell did you just do' look except he didn't just keep it a look.

"What the HELL did you just do Jesse?" he asked sounding extremely pissed off but she really couldn't blame him for it she did just bind his mind to hers.

Giving him he best 'i sooo got you grin' she turned around. "Oh nothing you need to worry about right now." Looking over to Bobby she was about to start telling them her plan for Lucifer but she felt someone grab her and before she could even blink she was standing in her bedroom.

"I repeat. What the hell did you just do to me Jesse?

"Easy Crowley, I didn't do anything to damage your fine meatsuit."

"Jesse...just tell me I don't like games."

"Oh but I do thats half the fun of being me, I get to play games with whoever or whatever I want. I'm like a demon but I have a full human soul stuffed in half of my body and the other have his well you know, demon. I don't have to feel threatened by anything or anyone but I do still have to have human feelings and when I saw you I felt something, not sure if its hatred or something else but I decided to ride it out and figure it out for myself."

"For god's sake woman spit it out!" he growled.

"I bound your mind to mine." she watched his eyes flicker through a few different emotions and watched them land on anger.

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me Crowley."

That was it, Crowely just snapped and slammed her against the nearest wall before she could blink. "I do NOT appreciate being toyed with Jesse darling." his eyes and turned red, they often did when he lost control but Jesse loved to see them, she loved watching them explode from his human eyes, to his demon ones it was like a firework she could just keep replaying over and over. "You don't scare me Crowley." was all she said as she let her eyes turn to their epic green.

"Take. It. Back. Now!" he slammed her back against the wall again.

"No."

"NOW!"

"NO!" she threw him back and he hit the opposite wall hard, leaving the wall caved in slightly where he hit. Then she stopped her eyes shifted back to her human hazel color but fear took over them as she held her head in her hands, it felt like it was on fire. Falling to her knees it took all her energy to fight what she knew was coming. "Crowley leave!"

At this point Crowley was just watching her like she was some pshyco trying to fuck with his head but when he saw the pure pain on her face he couldn't just leave. 'For fuck's sake Crowley your a demon, demons don't feel and we don't care!' he tried to tell himself the but other side of him faught back. 'Yes but she is half demon, its not completely against your nature now is it?' Voices in his head now, huh lovely, he went over to Jesse's side and lifted her up. "What's wrong Jesse? Lose control? Paying the price of throwing me around?"

"Go back to hell Crowley you don't wanna be here any longer, especially not touching me. So GO!"

"No I don't think I will, not until you take your little mind trick off of me? Strike a deal with me?"

"I can't right now please just..." but it was too late when she opened her eyes again they were in a different place, a whole new state she was sure.

"Well well well..." a voice came from behind them. "You brought a chew toy for me this time Jesse how thoughtful." Crowley felt Jesse tense up as soon as they heard the voice, she had stopped holding her head and she was trying to stand up straight.

"No Lucifer I didn't he isn't yours to play with."

"Then what purpose does he have here?"

"Wrong place wrong time." Crowley knew exactly who was talking even before he turned around and made eye contact with the devil himself.

"Oh so it's this disgusting piece of filth, you just happened to be hanging on him when I called?"

"More like throwing him across my room."

'Crowley RUN get out of here now before he really does make you his chew toy!' Now that their minds were connected she was trying to communicate that way hoping Crowley understood what she was trying to do.

'How can I hear you?'

'I told you I bound your mind to mine.'

'Holy Hell.'

'Exagerating a little much don't you think. A holy hell though would be quite the sight.' she joked hoping that Lucifer was just getting bored with her, plainly watching him.

"Enough games Jesse. I want to get down to business now."

"Let my guest leave."

"I'll let him leave. When my guards drag him out."

"You'll NEVER get what you want without negotiating a little here Lucy..." she risked his hated nickname she always called him to piss him off. "you know it."

BUM BUM BUUUUMMMM lol

REVIEWS? PLEASE? 


	2. Chapter 2 Telling the story

Chapter 2 - Telling the story

Lucifer grabbed Jesse by the throat and lifted her up off the ground. When Crowley made the slightest move closer to her, he was thrown against the wall with just a thought from the devil's mind. "You know Jesse I really hate it when you call me that."

"Oh I...I know Lucy...just ca..cant help myself." she said as she struggled to breathe. Crowley started to get up but Jesse had made a devil's trap above him.

"Jesse what the hell?" he asked getting up, he looked seriously pissed. Jesse who hadn't taken her eyes off Lucifer just smiled. "Sorry Crowley but I'd rather have you alive when this is over."

"Smart girl." Lucifer said as he let her back down to her feet. "Shall we get started then."

"Oh Lucifer if I were that easy you'd have had me already." she started to back away from him and when she thought she was far enough away she turned to run, she wanted to grab Crowley and go but it just wasn't her day. Lucifer came right up behind her, grabbed her by her throat yet again, dragged her back a few feet and slammed her back on the table. It didn't take long for her to be latched down, and for Lucifer to grab a knife from a smaller little table behind him that was covered in torture devices. With the knife he stabbed her in the middle of her chest, she held her breath to keep from crying out but couldn't hold it when he twisted the blade in a full three-sixty, she let out a blood curddling scream that made even Crowley wince.

Crowley had seen torture in his days and it never bothered him, but watching Jesse get stabbed just the once made him sick, he wanted to help her and he didn't like that feeling because to him that ment he was weak, it ment that he was losing his touch and going soft. That was not an option, he turned his back on her and decided he would wait until it was over and hopefully he would be let out without getting killed, or exorsized for that matter. Then he felt something weird and he looked up, the devil's trap was gone, his head snapped in Jesse's direction, his eyes met her just as he watched a tear fall down her cheek as she turned her head away.

'Go.' she thought. 'Just go, your free. Don't tell Bobby, Sam, or Dean. I'm protecting them or I could get out easily.'

'Fair enough darling.'

Before she blinked she could feel that he was gone and she knew he wasn't going to come back, he truley wasn't that stupid. He was a demon and demons always looked out for themselves...unless burdened by a full human soul that is. After that the torture seemed to go on for hours, in a way it did but in this case everything moved in slow motion and she wondered if it would ever end, or if this is what hell would be like if she ever died. When Lucifer was done with her he cleaned all his tool, took all the straps off and left. Truth be told she could have easily gotten out of there she could have killed Lucifer in a second if she really wanted to but there were things that needed to be done before she could do that, and he was threatening Dean, Sam, and Bobby's lives if she were to do anything against him. That's why she had to wait till the last possible moment before she could strike and kill him, then it would be all over and everyone would be fine, except her.

"Hello love." Jesse heard his voice and didn't move, part of her wanted to get up and slap him but the other knew he was just doing what was in his nature.

"Go...Away...Crowley." she hadn't completely healed yet and after Lucifer was always done with her, it took hours.

"Don't be so rude darling I'm only here to help."

"Help? I don't need YOUR help."

"By the looks of it you do."

"Go. Away."

"No."

"Why are you even here I let you go?" she asked trying to sit up but found it almost impossible so she tossed herself to the side and fell to the floor, it hurt a little but it was better than excepting his help at the time.

"I told you, I am here to help." Crowley had moved to her side now and tried to help her stand but from the looks of it that wasn't happening anytime soon. So before she could object he picked her up in his arms and took them both back to her room.

"What are you really doing Crowley, why help me?"

"We need you Jesse, but I was also curious."

"We?" she questioned, he sighed.

"Bobby, the boys...and me. Besides you wanted the chance to kill Lucifer. Which makes me wonder, what the hell just happened back there?"

"It's a long story Crowley I really shouldn't bore you with it."

"Try me." Crowley realized he was still holding her in his arms in the middle of her room, he laid her down on the bed, snapped his fingers and she was clean and changed into clothes that werent bloody.

"Rumor has it that I was made for Lucifer, like litterally to be by his side in hell and such but what they don't know is that they screwed it up they took the wrong blood. And why I wont fight agains't Lucifer is simple, I need to protect Bobby and the boys so I play along with him."

"Not really a long story love."

"Well it gets longer, did you know that they tried making more Antichrists?" the look on his face told her the answer was a no. "Didn't think so well, yea they tried but never suceeded because I stopped them, I always managed to make sure the babys turned out human and that the demons who tried, died."

"Why would you do that?"

"Really Crowley, think about it. one antichrist already got away and just managed to turn out and the right side of this fight and if more showed up and it went right those times and all those kids were on Lucifer's side we'd all be dead already. I don't need any siblings roaming around out there."

"So who were you made for then Jesse? Who's blood was used?" Jesse froze in place and tried to roll over but she couldn't, but she couldn't tell him he might try to use her and she didn't trust him but part of her knew that the look on her face was giving it all away.

"You don't remember then?"

"Remember what?" Jesse just sighed and looked at him her eyes changing to their beautiful green.

"Crowley, think long and hard about what I'm going to tell you okay? How long have you wanted to take over hell hmm? What was the best way for you to do it?" she laid there and waited watching as it finally hit him what she meant, it had been so long ago he had forgotten all about it. Now he remembered though, he remembered switching out Lucifer's blood for his own when he found out what the other demons where planning, in hopes that the antichrist that was created if it was created that it would help him take hell for himself.

"I didn't remember...but your the one they made that long ago?"

"That would be me I haven't aged in so long, I chose not to so I could always be around to help people when they needed me, this time it just so happened to be the Winchesters."

Crowley never really thought it through when he switched the blood, he never actually knew what it ment to be bound with the antichrist and even now he wasn't sure what it all ment or what was going to happen and with Crowley he hated not knowing.

"So what does it mean being bound with you?"

"You really don't wanna know that Crowley."

"I need to know Jesse considering I am bound with you."

"Crowley just please..." but she couldn't finish her sentence because Crowley had her pinned up to the wall yet again that day.

"Tell me!"

"It means you have to feel something for me! Not just be a lonely demon anymore it means you are going to start to feel human emotions again and they are going to be all about me. Because of me!" she calmed down and looked into his eyes as he let her go and backed away a few steps. "It also means that some of my abilities wont work on you because then it wouldn't be a complete balance with me being so much stronger than you. And I have to feel those things for you to, and the first time I saw you this morning I knew it was you and that was the final bond thats why my eyes changed because they were recognizing you."

"I have to go."

"Crowley wait!" It was too late. He was gone.

**3 weeks later**

Jesse had told Bobby and the boys that she had just taken off, not because of Crowley but because she just needed some air, and time to think about what she was gonna do about Lucifer it was easy enough to believe and they all did, but that didn't help the heavy feeling in her chest. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Deal

Bobby had just left to go help the boys on some lower level hunt so Jesse didn't feel the need to go which was good because she really didn't want to leave the house. Part of her knew Lucifer would be summoning her again soon and it had been three weeks and two days since Crowley had left and she both hoped that he would come back to at least talk to her, and that she would never have to face him ever again. So she went upstairs and threw herself on her bed face first, she knew she was acting like a child but at the moment she really could care less, no one was there to see her...or so she thought.

"Pouting love?" that sexy british voice said behind her. Jumping almost off her bed Jesse looked at him like he was a ghost and was at a loss for words she just stood there wish her mouth hanging open. Crowley moved closer to her and lifted her chin up with his index finger, like she had done to him when they met, that thought made her heart race even faster than it already was. Having him that close to her was really starting to get painful in a semi-good way.

"I...I...Your back." she managed to stammer out, but then she managed to let all that hurt back in and it made her upset. "Why did you leave?"

"I didn't have anything to say."

"I told you I was made for you, and you have NOTHING to say?"

"Yes."

"Well that's just great." she pushed past him, and moved to the other side of the room. "You might as well leave again then because you can't really talk to someone who isn't here now can you."

"What do you mean?"

"Lucifer is going to be summoning me back anytime now and you proabably don't wanna show up there again."

"Why not it was fun." Jesse wanted to slap that smirk off his face and she almost did.

"You were there for a whole five minutes, I lay there get tortured at least once a week and always manage on my own. I don't need you, you may know whats going on now but that doesn't mean I want you around." Crowley's face wasn't calm anymore he walked closer to her until she was standing against the wall.

"That's not what you told me last night." he brushed his fingers across her cheek slowly making her face red when she started to blush.

"Like I said just because you know doesn't mean I want you around."

"Your body says otherwise." Crowley kept up his efforts running his hands over her body, all Jesse could do was stand there frozen in place, she was afraid to move or to breathe, he might go away but she didn't need him knowing exactly how attracted to him she was so she shrugged.

"Human emotions, curse of the Antichrist." she tried to say plainly but it came out a little shakey.

"You don't sound to sure." his hand stopped on her waist. "But if you say so." he started to walk away from her but she blurted something out that caught his attention.

"I wanna make a deal!" she sounded almost desperate and she didn't like it she needed to be smart about this.

"And what could you of all people possibly want, you could give yourself anything."

"What I want I don't wanna take."

"Back to my question then. What do you want?" he stood in front of her again a stupid grin on his face.

"I want love."

"Seriously, the all powerful Antichrist is asking me for love?"

"I have my reasons."

"I gotta hear this."

"No."

"Then no deal." he made a move to leave again but Jesse couldn't let him walk away she needed this.

"Fine." Crowley stopped and watched her. "I don't want to make someone fall in love with me, its not fair to them because I don't want to fall in love and leave someone behind who will actually mourn my death."

"So how am I suppose to give you love if you don't want to make anyone fall in love with you?"

"I..." she started, this was the difficult part of the deal. "I want...you to show me what love is, true love...I want to know how it feels to love someone before I go up against Lucifer...you know just in case." that was a lie, she knew what was going to happen when she went up against Lucifer, she was going to die but Crowley didn't need to know that, besides he wouldn't care anyway.

"You've got to be joking."

"I wouldn't even bother trying to ask you this if it was just a joke Crowley I am very serious. Think about it, the soul of the Antichrist who could pass that up?"

"But it would mean I would have to pretend to be in love with you just so you could experience it?"

"Yes." Crowley thought about it for a moment, in the end he knew his choice, he couldn't pass this up.

"Deal."

"Really?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

"Fine."

"Only one thing."

"What?"

"I won't tell you I love you."

"Wouldn't dream of asking you to." she lied.

Jesse was silent for a moment watching him, waiting for the kiss she knew was coming to seal the deal. Crowley moved closer to her till they were almost nose to nose, she had to look up a little, to watch his lips that she so badly wanted to touch hers. Leaning down Crowley brushed his lips against Jesse's but stopped.

"Hope you know what your doing."

"Never." that's all it took before he crushed his lips down against hers in a powerful kiss, it was longer than it needed to be but neither one of them cared. Crowley even tangled his hands in her hair pulling her closer to him, before pulling away slowly and looking at her eyes. Somewhere in the kiss both their eyes changed to their natural ones, neither could take them off the other, Crowley thought Jesse's were perfect, and Jesse thought Crowley's were powerful all the same.

"Till later Jesse." And with that he was gone, leaving Jesse's knees to give out from underneath her, she slid down the wall and sat on her floor wondering what was going through her head. Selling her soul just for Crowley's love for three months. Was it going to be worth it?  
***************

I will only post the next chapter after I have at least 3 Reviews. I have 3 followers for this story so that should be easy.

Hopefully these can get a little longer but I wanna keep updating and I don't always have alot of time on my hands so bare with me. :) Love you all!


	4. Chapter 4 Heartless

3 months later...

Jesse woke up just as the sun was starting to rise, she needed to get out of the house before anyone woke up, she would never be able to explain where she was going because she knew she wasn't going to come back. Everything with Crowley had been good, he kept his end of the deal he showed her what love could really be like, he kissed her and held onto her when they were alone, he refused to do anything in front of anyone. You might have even said he didn't mind it after the first week or so because they could be caught up at all hours of the night just talking, Jesse would ask him why he is the way he is and his answer was always the same. "I am the way I have to be." and that was always the end of it she never felt like pushing further.

Nothing sexual had happened, although Jesse felt bad about it because she really had planned on sleeping with him just so she could know how it felt before she was gone forever, but some part of her always held back so she could never bring herself to do it. At the end of the night she would roll over and try hard not to cry when she felt him leave, he never stayed over he always said he was busy and Jesse never blamed him. For a moment Jesse closed her eyes and wondered if he would feel anything without her around besides relief that he didn't have another 9 yrs and 9 months left of being with her constantly, but she quickly pushed the thought out of her head, she needed it to be clear when she went up against Sam/Lucifer. Sam was a dumbass and went and said 'yes' and there was nothing she could do about it even though she desperatly wanted to, everything had to go as planned.

Jesse grabbed her jacket and snapped herself to Lawrence, she probably didn't need to snap her fingers when she did it but it was always more fun that way. When she looked around she found herself in a field just where she thought they would all be in the end.

"So I see you came for the show." Sam's voice was creepy when it wasn't really him talking.

"Sorry to dissapoint Lucy but I'm not gonna give up that easily." she said turning around to face him.

"You still think you can stop me Jesse? Haven't you had enough?"

"You know me, I can go all night long."

"Now if you live through this, and I decide not to kill you I would love to test that theory." Crowley said behind her. Jesse froze her face went blank and pale, she didn't know what to say or do she never thought he would find her here.

"You brought my chew toy, how sweet Jesse..." Lucifer paused a moment. "And here comes big brother to save the day."

Jesse didn't need Lucifer to announce Dean's entrance she could hear his car coming for the past few mins she just hoped she was wrong. When he pulled up she turned around to look at him and Crowley.

"What are you two doing here?! Michael will be here any second and you shouldn't be here!"

"That is my brother Jesse I'm not gonna just let him give up like this!" Jesse couldn't really argue with that but she couldn't just let it go.

"It's still stupid Dean! And what about you what does any of this have to do with your master plan this time?"

"Not everything I do is selfish darling."

"Could have fooled me." That's when Crowley moved closer to her, they were nose to nose, she already felt terrible for saying it but she knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Fine then have it your way, your deal was the worst I ever made. The last three months with you has made me wish I was back on the rack. Feel better now? Now you can call me selfish..." he was going to continue but he heard flesh ripping and Jesse's face went blank again, his eyes followed her's just barely noticing the tears in her eyes as they looked down at Lucifer's hand still through her abdomen. Jesse looked back up at Crowley but had to turn away as she started coughing up blood.

Lucifer pulled his hand back out and watched Jesse fall to her knees, Crowley and Dean were both afraid to move at the moment, they had almost forgotten that he was even there.

"As much as I would love to see where that fight goes I have other matters to attend to." he turned to Dean. "Come to say goodbye to Sammy, Dean?"

"No you son of a bitch I came to get him back."

"I really don't like being underestimated, why is it everybody and their brother..." he motioned to his vessel. "think they can take me down? Hmmm? What about you Crowley? Why are you here? Think you can take me to."

"Probably wouldn't be a fair fight anyway Lucy you having the Moose for a vessel and all." Crowley barely got his sentence out before Lucifer had him by the neck a few feet off the ground.

"I really hate it when people call me that you pathetic piece of shit." he looked down at Jesse who still hadn't healed from the gaping hole in her chest. "What do you say Jesse, should I just end his sorry excuse for a life right now, I'm sure I'd be doing you a favor."

"Do whatever you want Lucifer."

"JESSE!" Dean yelled at her, he may not be completely up to speed but he knew something was going on between the two and he also knew that Jesse felt something real for the demon.

"What Dean, what can I do?" Dean was silent after that everyone was watching Lucifer again, they were sure he wanted the small audience.

Lucifer squeezed his fist tighter around Crowley's neck making his vessel boil from the inside out, only about 5 seconds had past before Jesse was in between Lucifer and Crowley. Jesse shoved her hand through the center of his chest. Lucifer dropped Crowley to the ground, Jesse turned her head around as far as she could to see him and whispered. "I'm sorry." before she started chanting a spell that would take Lucifer from Sam's body so he didn't have to take the ride to hell. That's when she felt Lucifer's hand go right back through he chest, but that didn't stop her it couldn't if she was going to succeed. "Close your eyes!" she yelled to Dean and Crowley, she was sure that Lucifer would be in his true form before she could push him back into his old vessel, the poor man was dead so she didn't feel terrible about using his body again.

There was a bright flash of light, as Sam's body fell to the ground leaving Jesse holding onto Lucifer's true angel form and pushing him back down into his previous body that she had managed to find, and hide nearby. The body was dissgusting to say the least but she just needed to lock him inside it long enough to put him back in the cage. "Dean the rings hurry!"

Dean had just opened the cage when Lucifer threw her off of him, and picked her up by her neck. "You have seriously pissed me off!" Jesse couldn't answer in fact she couldn't breathe or move she was dead weight. Crowley came up behind him and stabbed him in the back with an angel blade, it wouldn't kill him but it would hopefully be enough, but Lucifer didn't go down without ripping out Jesse's heart first. Sam, Dean, and even Crowley cried out at seeing this, all Jesse heard was a ringing in her ears, falling to the ground with Lucifer. The boy's quickly picked him up and through him into the cage, while Crowley leaned over Jesse looking scared.

"Jesse?! Jesse answer me damnit! Your the fucking antichrist for god's sake your not going to die like this!"

Jesse heard one thing before everything went black that day...Crowley's voice.

"I love you." 


End file.
